Punto sin retorno
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Su obsesión por la chica humana estaba costándole a Zim todo lo que había conseguido: ser el nuevo gobernante de la tierra. Le enseñaría a ella que nadie se burlaba de él y después de mucho tiempo al fin conseguiría llevar a cabo su venganza y dejarle en claro a quién pertenecía, era de su propiedad y la recuperaría sin importar cuánto luchara por alejarse de él...


**Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. **

**Advertencia de ZaGr (al menos un ZaGr oscuro) y Ooc (Personajes fuera de carácter). **

**.-.**

**Shot. Punto sin retorno.**

"_**Hay algo siniestro en la forma en la que duele".**_

_**(Point of no return.- Starset).**_

**.-.**

**.-.**

—Está loca…

—Realmente lo está. —secundó otro sujeto.

El soldado de élite observó la horrorosa escena frente a él, cómo una simple humana terminaba con dos de sus mejores hombres sin el mayor esfuerzo y usando lo que tuviese a su alcance incluso si fuesen las mismas armas que los desdichados soldados portaban.

La chica terrestre se dio la vuelta para encargarse de un tercer y cuarto soldado, moviéndose fluidamente con una gracia casi letal, jugando con ellos conectando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra para provocar el mayor daño posible, rompiendo huesos con cada movimiento e incluyendo patadas mientras soltaba maldiciones y siseos… realmente estaba loca y era peligrosa.

Como si eso no bastara, se acuclilló sólo para sacar de sus botas un par de cuchillas y deslizarse por el suelo con la intención de cortar los tendones de los tobillos de sus oponentes para desestabilizarlos y terminar con ellos de la manera menos piadosa posible. Eran asesinados en nombre de una venganza fría y calculada nacida de las entrañas de una ira helada.

— ¿Estás seguro de que él la quiere de vuelta? Es una amenaza peligrosa mantenerla cerca… —afirmó el soldado—. Al menos con vida.

El otro soldado desvió la mirada asqueado por las acciones de esa criatura y considerando que la insinuación de su compañero era muy cierta, sin embargo también reconoció que como parte de la élite del imperio su deber era la de seguir las órdenes de su líder al pie de la letra sin chistar o cuestionar al respecto.

—La quiere con vida o al menos por ahora —Desde abajo podían escuchar los gruñidos, gritos y gemidos de sus compañeros caídos a pesar de la distancia que existía entre ellos—. No podemos dejarla ir y llegar con las manos vacías a la base. —Y por sobre todo, no dejarían que el sacrificio de los otros soldados fuese en vano aún cuando la única función de sus compañeros se limitara a ser el cebo para atraer al objetivo principal.

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces Skoodge? No será una misión fácil.

No, no lo era en absoluto. Skoodge recordó cuán destructiva e inestable era la humana cuando se le hacía enojar o se le acorralaba y la mejor prueba de la fatalidad que podía causar estaba en los cadáveres de esos cuatro Irkens de ahí abajo. Sin embargo, conociendo la naturaleza de su misión el soldado ingenió un plan de contingencia para atrapar al escurridizo y oscuro humano, un pequeño artefacto que el laboratorio había patentado para esa situación en particular.

—El humano debe regresar a las instalaciones tal como nuestro líder lo solicita. —A no ser que quisieran ser víctimas del mismo. Se recordó el regordete Irken con un estremecimiento.

Eso fue incluso inesperado, la indulgencia de la orden misma, algo que su ahora líder jamás había mostrado con ninguna otra criatura desde que lo conoció. Dejarla vivir fue incluso una sorpresa aún mayor después de que la armada tomara el sucio planeta en el que estaban y se deshicieran de los humanos, sin embargo tras la purga orgánica apenas quedaron sobrevivientes dispuestos a pelear por su derecho a la vida, otros simplemente clamaban venganza… ella sin embargo no encajaba en alguna de esas categorías.

Suponía al menos.

Con la decisión tomada, desenfundó un arma y apuntó directamente hacia la hembra de cabello púrpura, fijando el objetivo y confiando en el duro entrenamiento de antaño, jaló del gatillo coaccionando el disparo de una fuente de luz. El destello cegó momentáneamente a su objetivo e impactó directamente en su cuerpo dejándola inconsciente a merced del enemigo.

—Dile a los demás que se encarguen de ella —Ordenó Skoodge a su compañero mientras guardaba de nueva cuenta el arma—, le informaré a Zim que hemos capturado a nuestro objetivo y que vamos de regreso a la base antes de que el efecto del aturdidor pase.

El otro Irken asintió con seriedad antes de dar un saludo militar y marcharse del lugar.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Un gruñido reverberó por la habitación rompiendo el silencio ensordecedor.

— ¿Y bien? —incitó el Irken a nadie en particular. Las emociones se mantuvieron tan oscuras como siempre, tocando los bordes de una profunda furia y frustración sin suavizar.

—Informe de la "misión" Señor —respondió una monótona voz desde el techo, una voz acompañada de un breve tinte de incredulidad entonada en la palabra "misión"—. Objetivo localizado y capturado, transporte en proceso con un tiempo estimado de una hora.

La figura se enderezó del ominoso asiento que emulada un ostentoso trono, un diseño que definitivamente no escatimaba en modestia y gritaba grandeza por todos los rincones. Atravesó la habitación a zancadas con las botas resonando contra el frío y duro suelo, la fina tela de su túnica se arrastró y ondeó todo el camino hasta que se detuvo frente a un enorme panel de control.

Sus antenas se levantaron en anticipación regalándole al ahora no tan pequeño alienígena un par de centímetros de más. Ser un ingenioso fanático de la tecnología tenía sus ventajas.

Las manos se mantuvieron cerradas en puños apretados tras su espalda.

—Computadora prepara la sala 37BS y alista todo para la llegada del humano a la base.

— ¿También quiere reforzamiento en la celda de contención? —La computadora preguntó tan llanamente como había dicho todo lo anterior. Una sugerencia que quizá su amo no había contemplado con anterioridad.

Impávido, el Irken asintió en consentimiento sin decir una sola palabra. Reforzaría la seguridad si era necesario para que esa humana no escapara de nuevo de sus garras.

—Los prisioneros deben aprender su lugar y recibir su castigo. —Se abstuvo de usar la palabra "esclavo" para referirse a ella, y presionó su filosa y escurridiza lengua contra su paladar para no soltar el nombre de la chica en su oración.

Ante todo, tenía que mantener la dura apariencia de un tirano que tomaba represalias para con sus prisioneros más que develar el verdadero motivo escondido tras sus acciones: _el ego herido de un macho por una hembra_… esto era más personal que político o tiránico.

—Creo que usted está dándole demasiada importancia a un esclavo —Insinuó la IA—. Incluso ha retrasado el seguimiento de la Purga al enviar a sus soldados en busca de esa humana en particular y no tras los miembros de la creciente resistencia. —Una certera acusación.

Oh si, _la resistencia_. Un irritante conglomerado de inmundos humanos que esperaban (inútilmente) librar a la tierra del ejército invasor. ¡Patéticos! Porque no eran nada a comparación del imperio opresor al que se enfrentaban y la única razón por la que seguían con vida era por lo escurridizos que eran. No eran una amenaza real, ese fue el motivo por el que él consideró tomar a sus soldados y enviarlos tras la chica terrícola que se atrevió a escapar y lo peor de todo… a engañarlo de la peor manera posible.

Desde su huida no pudo más que pensar en traerla de vuelta y castigarla por su osadía, el pensamiento de que estuviese afuera, en algún sitio… libre… le perturbó. Ella no se merecía tal dicha, ella tenía que ser encontrada y devuelta a la base, ella tendría que escarmentar y entender quién era él en realidad.

_Esa chica… _

La que debería odiar -_y que odiaba, al menos un poco_\- era la misma mujer que ansiaba tener de vuelta para hacerle pagar por su traición más que por el hecho de volver a verla. No le gustaron las cosas que ella le hizo y parte de él la odiaba por ello al no poder superar el hecho de que para ella no fuese más que un medio para escapar de ahí.

—La quiero de vuelta para enseñarle que nadie juega conmigo… ¡nadie le ve la cara al todo poderoso Zim! —Terminó de decir el Irken como última palabra ya que la chica y sus decisiones no eran objeto de debate.

Un cansino suspiro se escuchó desde el techo. En todos esos años la IA había desarrollado una especie de personalidad y ésta se manifestaba en su mayoría en presencia exclusiva de su Amo.

—Fingiré que realmente se trata de eso.

Zim le gruñó en advertencia.

—He terminado de hablar contigo computadora, haz lo que te ordené —espetó—. Y te agradecería que te guardaras tus opiniones para ti a menos que quieras que te desmantele.

La IA no replicó en esta ocasión. Sabía lo cuestionables que eran las acciones de su maestro y en algún punto tras involucrarse más de lo debido con ese humano, había perdido el objetivo de su misión. Muy pocos sabían la verdad tras el empeño de Zim por capturar a la chica pero sólo la computadora sabía los riesgos que la obsesión del Irken conllevaban: _perder todo lo que había logrado._

_Por una humana…_

—Le informaré cuando todo esté listo, señor.

Zim desestimó su presencia con un gesto de su mano, ansiando que el tiempo corriera rápidamente para tener a la chica ahí.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

—Es inútil forcejear Gaz —Zim contempló la ruina de su existencia y la causante de su frustración—. No querrás hacerlo peor para ti. —Expresado tan serenamente pero no hubo duda de que en esencia se trataba de una amenaza.

La aleación de metales con las que sostenía sus muñecas y tobillos era fuerte, él mismo había trabajado con los materiales más duros del universo sólo para crear las ataduras perfectas para contener su fuerza.

Gaz estaba prácticamente suspendida un par de centímetros del suelo, sin embargo mantuvo una postura derecha para salvar la dignidad que le quedaba, no quería que él la viera doblegada… no le daría la satisfacción al menos.

—Te mataré por esto. —gruñó la chica, un sonido casi animal. La oscuridad surgiendo otra vez cuando la furia regresó.

Gaz luchó por liberar sus brazos intentando alcanzar a Zim con el fin de envolver los dedos alrededor de su cuello y apretar hasta romper cada vertebra, pero el esfuerzo se quedó en un mero intento. El forcejeo se intensificó.

—Poco probable —Desestimó Zim con apatía—. Me engañaste y escapaste, este es el castigo por tus acciones pequeño gusano de la tierra.

_Oh, entonces era eso_. La comprensión golpeó a Gaz.

— ¿Entonces esta es tu venganza? ¿Vas a matarme porque fuiste lo suficientemente tonto para confiar en mí?

Al oír las cuestiones y la burla implícita en ellas, él levantó la barbilla y no respondió a eso

_¿Lo fue? _

Gaz fue su prisionera tras los acontecimientos de la invasión, junto a Dib quien ahora se encontraba en una prisión en Saturno. Zim quizá fue demasiado indulgente con ella al no enviarla al mismo destino que su hermano ya que después de todo le tenía cierto respeto a la chica, sin embargo eso no implicaba eximirla del horrible destino que le esperaba a su raza… los humanos eran potenciales esclavos sin excepción. Tomarla prisionera fue más una estrategia y una premeditada venganza hacia Dib, quien a pesar del terror y los maltratos infundados por la chica, parecía guardar aprecio por ella.

Pero Zim nunca pensó que ella estuviera dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por escapar de ahí, cualquier cosa incluso ganarse su confianza y fingir sentir algo por él… ¡Usar sus sentimientos contra él!

Aunque quisiera negarlo ahora, Zim había llegado a sentir algo por la humana… esa sucia emoción que él despreció con todo su Squeedly Spooch en el pasado. La prueba definitiva de su afecto hacia ella fue dejarla parcialmente libre y otorgarle ciertos beneficios dentro de la base sin que nadie supiera de ello, a excepción claro, de la Computadora y de Gir. Incluso, llegar a considerarla como su posible compañera y quizá hasta su reina…

La horrorosa verdad llegó cuando Zim descubrió su ausencia y el jaqueo de información a su base de datos, los videos de seguridad sólo confirmaron lo que él se negaba a aceptar: esa humana le había visto la cara de la peor manera.

Entonces comprendió que fue usado y que ella realmente nunca comprometió sus emociones sino que todo fue parte de una certera actuación. Desde ese momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de arrojarla de nuevo a su celda y fingir que ella no existía para aliviar la laceración en los sentimientos que había despertado.

Finalmente el día de su venganza llegó.

—No me considero tan piadoso para matarte, pequeña Gaz —dijo al fin Zim, estrechando los ojos en ella y mostrando sus dientes en forma de cremallera al pronunciar su nombre—, deberías estar agradecida por estar con vida. —Se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera mayor importancia.

—Pagarás por esto Zim, cuando ponga mis manos sobre ti vas a gritar y rogar como nunca lo has hecho. —El ceño de Gaz se frunció ante la arrogancia de sus palabras y el gesto condescendiente.

Él sonrió lentamente con malicia en su semblante.

—Me temo que eso ya no es posible, tal vez lo hiciste en el pasado pero perdiste ese derecho cuando… ¿cómo dicen ustedes los humanos? Ah sí, cuando me apuñalaste por la espalda.

A pesar del tono de insolencia, la connotación cargaba un doble sentido que Gaz comprendió a la perfección pero que decidió ignorar. Zim tenía la razón en sus acusaciones, al menos parcialmente.

— ¿Es así? —Espetó de vuelta la chica—. Dime ¿Qué te hizo pensar que realmente estaba interesada en ti? no me importa la tierra ni su asquerosa humanidad, pero el hecho de que me hicieras tu prisionera por una absurda venganza hacia mi idiota hermano me hizo despreciarte. —En cierto modo así fue.

Porque el hecho de que Zim lograra su cometido después de años de intentos fallidos y planes frustrados fue una sorpresa no grata para Gaz, admitiendo de mala gana que Dib siempre tuvo la razón para con el extraterrestre. El ser tomada prisionera sólo alimento la llama de aversión hacia Zim, o al menos así fue hasta que se dio cuenta de lo ingenuo y vulnerable que podía llegar a ser, viendo la única oportunidad para escapar del enclaustro decidió sacar partido de esa debilidad.

Y sus planes cambiaron después de un tiempo. Esa escoria alienígena de alguna manera había penetrado sus defensas y bajado su guardia despertando ciertos sentimientos que Gaz se negó a aceptar en un principio. Fue cuestión de un año el que ella admitiera que de alguna inexplicable manera se había enamorado de ese tirano megalómano.

Entonces vino la caída. Ella era sólo un medio para su absurda venganza, porque a Zim no le bastó enviar a su hermano a los confines del sistema solar sino que estaba tomándola a ella como un trofeo y restregándole el hecho a Dib. La llama se encendió de nuevo tras esa verdad y Gaz no dudó en retomar sus planes iniciales y traicionar su confianza.

Ahora, con cada palabra ella esperaba dejarle en claro a Zim que nunca sintió nada por él y de paso, convencerse a sí misma de que así era. Gaz no cargaría con un despreciable sentimiento que la hiciera débil, no sería vulnerable ante él.

— ¿Supiste todo el tiempo por qué estabas aquí? —Como si ella no lo acabase de confirmar, la sospecha bailó en los ojos del Irken.

Gaz esbozó una siniestra sonrisa sin diversión.

—Como si se necesitara ser un genio para darse cuenta… eres tan predecible como de antaño —Se burló Gaz—. Quizá conquistaste el planeta pero sigues siendo un fracasado en ciertos aspectos… Zim.

La mano de Zim se extendió hacia ella ante la necesidad de tomar el cuello de su blusa y estrujarlo hasta cortarle la respiración ¿Cómo podía sentir algo por esta sucia criatura que tenía la osadía de hablarle de esa manera? Y lo peor de todo fue que esas palabras, la forma tan despectiva en la que fueron pronunciadas le provocó una extraña emoción nacida desde el fondo de su ser… ella parecía tan oscura en este momento, promoviendo en él la necesidad de realizar ese extraño ritual humano al tomar su boca con la suya.

Dolería, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero con el tiempo Zim aprendió a ignorar ese malestar por la gratificación del momento. Imágenes de ellos dos golpearon su mente, momentos de su extraña relación y su anti natural unión… un jadeo involuntario le advirtió que era suficiente y que el objetivo principal se estaba perdiendo.

— ¡Cierra tu pequeño tubo de ruido! —La charla estaba por terminarse.

El alienígena extendió la mano que tenía libre hacia su PAK, instándolo a abrirse y sacando de él un artefacto del tamaño de una pistola. Soltó la tela de la camiseta y sin decir una sola palabra rodeó a Gaz hasta ubicarse tras ella.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡¿Qué demonios vas a hacer?!

Él no respondió a sus cuestiones. Sin previo aviso Zim rasgó parte de la camisa de Gaz dejando al descubierto el área superior izquierdo, la suave piel pálida le dio la bienvenida, tan familiar para él.

Si antes los ojos de Gaz eran un par de rendijas, ahora, ante las acciones imprevistas de su captor se abrieron en alarma por lo que éste estuviera a punto de hacerle.

—Apártate o vas a lamentarlo Zim. Lo juro. —siseó la chica peligrosamente.

Ella no pudo verlo, pero una enorme sonrisa deformó las facciones del Irken.

—Esperaré tus intentos… pequeña Gaz.

El artefacto en las manos de Zim cobró vida con un zumbido y sin un solo toque de vacilación presionó el objeto en la piel de la chica, el gemido de dolor fue una melodía exquisita que disfrutó en más de un sentido. La mano del Irken se mantuvo constante mientras delineaba figuras prolijas sobre el omoplato de Gaz y una mueca de desagrado no se hizo esperar en el rostro de ella.

Siseos y maldiciones inundaron la habitación acompañadas de forcejeos infructuosos. Él sabía cuánto dolía el procedimiento para marcar a un prisionero porque la tinta era una mezcla de sustancias que ardían como el ácido y que tenía un promedio de visibilidad de larga duración.

Zim la mantuvo en su lugar mientras terminaba cada contorno y rellenaba los espacios vacíos. Sonrió con arrogancia al ver su trabajo terminado.

"_**Zim"**_ era lo que ahora rezaba la espalda de Gaz en letras Irken. Zim consideró seguir el protocolo de marcado y tatuarle el símbolo del imperio, sin embargo reconsideró la opción y optó por marcarla con su nombre como un recordatorio de quién era él.

Había anhelado tanto por este momento que esperó que la satisfacción por su venganza al fin llegara… eso no fue lo único que lo golpeó en ese momento. Un sentimiento devastante de posesividad se apoderó de Zim al ver su nombre marcado sobre esa piel.

Estaba reclamándola.

Gaz le pertenecía ahora.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin. **_

_**N/A: **_

_**Ni siquiera sé de dónde vino eso XD pero me gustó el resultado final, es muy ambiguo lo sé, pero no quería hacerlo muy largo pues sólo era una vaga idea rondando mi mente u.u **_

_**Me gusta mucho este tipo de ZaGr, debo confesar… me encantan las historias rosas de Zim y Gaz pero AMO las historias oscuras de estos dos porque siento que se ajustan mejor 7u7 y ver a Zim en esa faceta de HDP me resulta emocionante XD (bendita Xenofilia jajajajajajajaja).**_

_**Disculpen si está muy Ooc, en especial con Gaz uwu pero era necesario para la historia… **_

_**Bien, esto sólo es algo pequeño mientras termino de transcribir a Word el segundo capítulo y parte final de "La manifestación de venganza del enemigo sustituto".**_

_**Espero este shot fuese de su agrado y espero poder aportar más material al fandom… quizá esté rondando por aquí de vez en cuando… quien sabe XD **_


End file.
